


Inside Edition - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Journalism, M/M, Magazine Article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: No one's gotten an interview with Steve Rogers since Captain America was found in the ice. Bucky Barnes has, thanks to a previous article on Tony Stark, gotten a month-long, all-access pass to the life of Captain America.Along the way, he also meets Steve Rogers, and learns that even though they look the same, sound the same, and are the same, they're two very different people.





	Inside Edition - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks, inspired by ["Inside Edition"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778905), written by [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl)

Another day, another art post! Once again for this year's Shrunkyclunks Big Bang, my second story ["Inside Edition"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778905), written by the wonderful [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl), is set partly in a world I used to dream of since I was a wee little girl - Journalism. It took some more time to get all the "right" things together, but I finally can present it to you in all its glory. And Laura, my dear, it was a real pleasure to work with you! I hope we meet again at some Big Bang, and that you like what I have created!

And now - start the presses!!

** Story Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/8e/80/vRp1PLXJ_o.png)

** Dividers: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/78/80/ygL4e7ZD_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c1/af/JG4suJi5_o.jpg)

** Magazine Cover: **

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/cc/6b/J71cs6RI_o.jpg)

** Notes: **

**Images:**

_Steve Cover pic:_ [genrecaps](https://genrecaps.tumblr.com)  
_Bucky pics Cover/Divider:_ [Sebastian Stan Fan Gallery](https://sebastian-stan.com/imgs/)  
_Steve pic Divider:_ Google Image Search/own hoard  
_Newspaper in Cover, Divider Background:_ [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/de/)  
_Steve pic Magazine Cover:_ [Marvel Cinematic Universe Fandom Wiki](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/)

**Fonts:**

_Title/Magazine Title:_ [Amarillo](https://www.dafont.com/amarillo.font)  
_Credits/"Special Issue"/Magazine Tag Line:_ [American Captain](https://www.dafont.com/american-captain.font)  
_Names:_ [Beyond Infinity](https://www.dafont.com/beyond-infinity.font)

That's it! And now please head over to the story and leave my author some love!!


End file.
